


All I Need

by buurrikatsuki (cptsteebroogers)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, I'm just saying, It's a wedding!, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, also Yuuri totally has a man bun, also starring Makkachin the problematic ring bearer, with a side of drunken shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptsteebroogers/pseuds/buurrikatsuki
Summary: Everyone gets the pre-wedding jitters.Fic request fill.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "I NEED A VICTURI WEDDING!!!!! I don't care what you do I just need their wedding! (Though if I could ask for something Yuuri could have a little to much champagne again and there could be another dance off)"
> 
> Written for an Anon on Tumblr.

“I don’t know if I’m ready for this. Why did I think I was ready for this and could do this?” 

Yuuri was shaking in panic as Minako and Yuuko flitted around him, trying to put some finishing touches on his tuxedo and hair.

“Shut up Yuuri. You’ve been dreaming of this day for _years_. Ever since you first saw Victor skate. Right Yuuko?”

Yuuko laughed as Yuuri turned bright red. 

“Admit it Yuuri. You would never back out of your own wedding to Victor Nikiforov. Remember when you were fourteen and made me officiate a pretend-”

Yuuri cut Yuuko off quickly, but the damage was already done as Minako started howling with laughter. 

“You guys aren’t making me feel any better you know. And if either of you bring up that story during the reception, I’m going to die of embarrassment, and then come back to haunt you.” 

Yuuri was still shaking a little, incredibly weak in the knee as Minako forced him into standing up straight instead of slouching like he had been doing. 

“Re _lax_. You and Victor love each other. You’re getting married. I’m sure he’s just as nervous about this as you are.”

Yuuri snorted and pushed his glasses up a little on his nose.

“Right. Victor, nervous? The only time I’ve seen him truly nervous was when Makkachin almost died and when Yurio broke his arm last year.” That had been a time and a half. They’d been at the rink when Yuri fell hard and Victor had refused to leave his side at the hospital until they assured him that he was fine, other than the broken arm. Yuri had been pretty unhappy until the cast came off though.

“He may not look it, but Victor is freaking out on the inside. He just doesn’t like to show you because I think he thinks he has to be the strong one or something. Or has to be the one that will be there when _you_ inevitably panic.” 

Yuuri could feel himself turning red again as Minako straightened the flower that was pinned to his chest.

“Now. It’s about that time. Go out there and get married, you lucky shit.” Minako and Yuuko stood back and appraised Yuuri, who had to deflect a hand reaching out to take his glasses off (“I want to _see_ my future husband thanks,”) and jumped when he felt an arm loop through his.

“Oh Yuuri. I’m so happy for you.” His mother patted him on the arm she had taken and started pulling him out of the room he had been getting ready in. Yuuri couldn’t help but smile even though his heart was racing at the thought that he was about to get married.

Of course they were getting married in Hasetsu. Victor had refused any other place, not that Yuuri had complained. His parents had insisted on them having it at the Inn, which was also not met with many complaints, other than Yuuri not wanting to inconvenience them, particularly since they wouldn’t really be paying for much since his parents owned it. In general, the wedding was small (if they didn’t count the numerous reporters who hadn’t been allowed in that wanted to cover the wedding), just their friends and Yuuri’s family. 

They were almost to the door that would lead to everyone, and Yuuri had to stop for a moment to try and catch his breath. The panic was taking even more hold as his mother tugged at his arm again. It was now or never (and obviously Yuuri would never pick never when it came to Victor). 

The doors opened and they were greeted with the sight of more people that Yuuri remembered inviting (even though it was still the same amount as it had always been) and he froze up entirely. 

“Yuuri, come on. Victor is waiting for you,” his mother whispered and tugged one last time.

Victor. Right. Focus on Victor. Yuuri’s eyes flicked up to where his soon to be husband was waiting, smiling wide, looking happier than Yuuri had possibly ever seen him. Just seeing the smile on his face made Yuuri feel lighter, quirk his own lips into a smile that grew as he started walking with his mother down the centre of the chairs with all eyes on them. Including Victor’s. Their eyes didn’t break contact the entire way, except when Yuuri leaned in to kiss his mother on the cheek before she went and took her seat.

This was a good choice. The best choice. The panic had melted away as Victor took his hands and the wedding started.

It was only the beginning of the rest of their lives and Yuuri couldn’t have asked to be happier.

***

The wedding itself was a success and went off with only a minor hitch of Makkachin the ring bearer getting distracted and using one of the decorative bouquets as a toy for a good five minutes before Mari and Yuri managed to wrangle him down the aisle, bouquet still in mouth.

Other than that, everything had gone smoothly, at least until the reception. Of course alcohol was going to be served, and Yuuri had told himself he would just have a glass of champagne for the toast, but people kept handing him glass after glass and he couldn’t just say no without being rude, right? 

At least he wasn’t the only one, because Victor was a little tipsy after a certain point as well, though he could hold his alcohol better than Yuuri could ever hope to. A thought _had_ crossed his mind that people were doing this on purpose because they knew exactly what happened when either he or Victor got drunk, but there was just no way he could say no when everyone was congratulating him, and they’d come all this way to be a part of the wedding.

“Vi-Victor, did I ever tell you about the t-time that I got fake married to my biggest poster of you when I was fourteen? Yu-Yuuko helped and it was a beautiful ceremony. Not more beautiful than _this_ one obviously.” 

There was a lot of laughter from around them but Yuuri was too drunk to care at that point. He and Victor were dancing and losing articles of clothing at an almost alarming rate. Victor twirled him before looking mock upset.

“Well I hope you divorced it, otherwise we’ll have a scandal on our hands. I can’t be with a man who lost half of his belongings in a legal battle with a poster of me.” 

Yuuri snorted loudly with laughter before dipping Victor, whose bowtie fell onto the floor in the act, and gave him a small kiss on the mouth.

“Are you jealous that I was in a long and healthy relationship with you before I met you? Because that’s what it sounds like, Mr. Nikiforov.”

“Oh, no, not at all, Mr. Nikiforov- _Katsuki_. I’m just wondering how many half poster children you have running around.” 

The laughter of everyone else who was listening in was lost on them as they laughed at each other. 

Their wild dance continued until the song changed to something slower, so they were able to catch their breath and sway in place together. 

“You know, I really love you Victor.” 

“And I really love you too, my beautiful Yuuri.” 

Yuuri couldn’t help but smile wide and nestle his face into Victor’s neck while they danced.

After a minute or so, Victor huffed in laughter. 

“Looks like Chris has decided to make the bar his personal strip club.”

Yuuri perked up immediately and twisted around to see, a wicked grin spreading across his face.

“Well, it would be a shame to let him have _all_ the fun.”

Victor laughed as Yuuri pulled him over while stripping out of more of his clothes. This was the beginning of an absolutely beautiful life.

**Author's Note:**

> Side note, I totally meant to write a dance off but it slipped my mind in the panic of needing to post it. Maybe I'll write a little addition later on. <3


End file.
